Scardy Quills
Scardy Quills is a fanmade episode and FlippyxFlakyalltheway's first episode. Characters Starring * Quills Featuring * Ed * Calico Appearences * Quills * Prickles * Florescent * Dopey * Crazy * Calico * Ed * GTF * Flightel Plot One day at school, Quills and his friends are playing basketball and suddenly Calico and Ed show up to bully the group. They are seen hiding behind a tree, whispering to each other about how to attack them. After a few minutes of disscusion, Ed flies up and lands on top of Dopey talons first, slicing him in half. Calico then brings out his claws and lunges toward Florescent,but misses. He instead badly scratches Hopper, popping his eye out. Just to finish him off, Calico proceeds to widen the eye socket just big enough for his fist, and punches Hopper's brain out. The bullies then turn their attention over to Florescent...... From a distance, Flightel hears Florescent's painful cries for help and powers up his fist. In less than a millisecond, Flightel shoots over and punches Ed directly in the face, sending him crashing into a faraway tree. He smiles with pride and picks up Florescent, all beat up. They share a cute little smile, then all the sudden Florescent has a hole in her head and Flightel is decapitated. Calico beams, causing all of the Generic Tree Friends to flee the basketball court. Crazy attemps to run with them, but is seized by the tail and flown about 1,000 feet into the sky by Ed. He does a nervous laugh, then is dropped to his death. Ed lands in front of Prickles and ties her up faster than the porcupine/bear could think. Now with everyone either dead or detained, the bullies beat up the weak Quills, Prickles watching. Between the yelps coming from Quills and the lingering feeling that she should help, Prickles began to loose it. Her eyes turned dark yellow and razor sharp teeth replaced her buck teeth. Prickles broke free of her ropes and pulled out 2 of her longest, sharpest needles. She caught Calico by surprise when he saw his sidekick was impaled by tons of porcupine quills. Calico caught Prickles out of the corner of his eye and began to fight back. They clawed and scratched at one another until Prickles finally pulled through and cut the cat's stomach open. Calico fainted, and the twins walk away from the fight scene, waiting for their friends to respawn the next day. Deaths * Dopey is sliced in half by Ed * Hopper's brain is punched out by Calico * Florescent also has a hole punched through her head by Calico * Flightel is decapitated by Calico * Crazy is dropped 1,000 feet by Ed * Ed is impaeled by Prickles' needles * Calico dies of blood loss Injuries * Hopper's face is badly scared by Calico and his eye is also popped out * Florescent gets beat up(offscreen) * Quills gets beat up(punched in face, kicked in stomach, etc.) * Calico is stuck by many of Prickles' needles(prior to death) * Prickles is cut by Calico's claws Category:FlippyxFlakyalltheway's episodes Category:Fan Episodes